An MS image conveys image data at specific ranges of frequencies of the electromagnetic spectrum. An MS image can be created using multiple detectors that are sensitive to only portions of the EM spectrum and combining the data received at each of the multiple detectors to create a color image. A PAN image is an image that includes only a single band of frequencies (usually displayed as shades of gray) as opposed to the multiple bands of frequencies used in an MS image. The PAN image typically includes a higher spatial resolution than an MS image.